1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte membrane for an energy storage device, an energy storage device including the electrolyte membrane, and a method of preparing the electrolyte membrane for an energy storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy storage devices, such as lithium batteries or supercapacitors, are rechargeable devices, which are applicable in a wide range of fields, including portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and MP3 players, and electric vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicle, and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles.
Lithium batteries or supercapacitors may be classified depending on the variety and classification of the electrolyte thereof. For example, lithium batteries using liquid electrolytes are called lithium ion batteries, and lithium batteries that use polymer electrolytes are called lithium polymer batteries.
With the recent rapid market growth of high-performance mobile electronic devices and long-distance electric vehicles, the need for high-performance storage devices with high energy density and high power is increasing.
In order to provide such high energy density and output density, a lithium metal is used as a negative electrode. However, due to safety issues with lithium ion batteries using a lithium metal as a negative electrode, a risk of fire or explosion by thermal runaway is caused by an organic solvent in the liquid electrolyte thereof.
Thus, there is an increasing need for a polymer electrolyte not using a liquid electrolyte and an energy storage device including the polymer electrolyte.